dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Quark
Write the text of your article here! Lady Quark A woman of royal lineage, the powerful nuclear wielding Lady Quark hales from Earth-Six, which was destroyed during the Anti-Monitors Crisis. Saved at the last minute by dimension hopping Pariah out of pity, she later joined the L.E.G.I.O.N in the 30th century. Origin Tashana, operating under the name Lady Quark, came from an Earth universe that was ruled by a superpowered monarchy. She, her husband Karak (Lord Volt), and her daughter Liana (Princess Fern) were a family of metahumans that possessed various superhuman abilities. Creation Lady Quark is a character created by Marv Wolfman for the, 12-issue, Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series and first appeared in issue #4 of that series, published in July, 1985. Major Story Arcs Crisis on Infinite Earths The end of her existenceWith the infinite parallel worlds that diverged from the reality of our own known Earth, Earth-6 was indeed a very different place. Earth-6 was a world whose society was built along the lines that harmoniously combined a somewhat medieval bascleaneed monarchy with highly advanced technology under a specifically mutated matriarchal line of power. The inhabitants of Earth-6 developed a global royal governing structure, with the reign being passed from generation to generation. This is due to the fact that during their Earths time-line the colonies did not win the war against the English. Earth-6 divergent history would cause a system with a lineage of meta-humans who originally started as a provable English royal family. At the time of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, the ruling family was composed of Lady Quark, Lord Volt and their teenage daughter Liana. Though the royal family tried using their incredible natural born powers to defend Earth-6 from the Anti-Monitor's wave of anti-matter energy, they would fail. Only the timely appearance of the solemn dimension crossing Pariah, who was drawn to the world as it reached its end, helped save only one inhabitant. While Lady Quark watched in horror, first her young daughter Liana was consumed by negative energy, then her beloved husband Lord Volt. Pariah forcibly rescued Lady Quark as her parallel world and all she had known ceased to exist. Revenge fuels her fireAngry and shocked at the loss of her family, her world, and everything in her reality's existence she than sought out revenge. Lady Quark joined heroes from five other parallel Earth's to defeat the complete universal conquest of the evil Anti-Monitor, who had caused the end to hers and many other Earth's. In the reformed DC Universe, her world never existed and therefore she had no family to lose, however her memories and emotional ties were still real to her. Now feeling the true loss of self, a true anomaly, Lady Quark then chose to submerge her anguish and quick temper, and joined Harbinger and Pariah in exploring their new Earth. L.E.G.I.O.N.After a time Lady Quark would wander the new Earth alone, but her feelings of loss drove her to hopelessness as her sense of being was ever at question. Eventually becoming a woman out of time as well as place, Lady Quark would later join the forces of the galactic peace keeping corps known as Tossed into the 30th century L.E.G.I.O.NL.E.G.I.O.N. in the 30th century future, a group existing long before the rise of the legendary teen force of good, the Legion Of Super-Heroes. Operating closely with the earlier team for sometime, she would make close alliances with their leader Vril Dox as well as Captain Comet. Sometime later she would be possessed by an alien entity which assumed complete mental and physical control of her body and usurped her position on the team for months. After being forced to battle her L.E.G.I.O.N compatriots, the exhausted Lady Quark would apparently be killed later by this entity as it used her entire life-force. Villains UnitedLady Quark would later resurface during the series Villains United not mentioning how she had survived or how she had returned to the current time-line. She would end up imprisoned on Alexander Luthor Jr's tower; its purpose to bring the core Earths of the Multiverse back into existence. She is later freed and joins Earth's heroes in defeating Luthor. She recently appears again during the Sinestro Corps War as a background character in the attack against Superboy Prime. She would also later show up during the Legion of Three Worlds. Powers and Abilities Lady Quark using her nuclear blastsLady Quark is a metahuman with the ability to control the energy of nuclear reactions and channel it into forceful blasts as well as absorb and reprocess energy . She can direct these energies as percussive blasts or waves from her body. She has the ability to fly and can travel through space without the need to breath or wear protective shielding. Lady Quark's power limitations are unknown, but she can appear to generate tremendous amounts of energy, and requires little or no rest afterwards. It has been hinted at, but not confirmed, that she has the ability to completely regenerate herself from pure nuclear energy. When she employs her powers in any manner, her uniform shimmers with crackling red energy that is apparently nonlethal to those standing nearby. As a member of the ruling family on her home world, she was rigorously trained in all manner of hand-to-hand combat, which affords her the opportunity to protect herself without resorting to her powers. Physical StatisticsHeight: 5' 10" Weight: 135 lbs (61 kg) Hair: White Eyes: Blue